


Truth or Dare

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the bridge crew of the Enterprise acts like tweenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic I came up with while doing the washing earlier today. All done quite fast, and unbeta'd so probably loads of mistakes. Ah well. Enjoy anyway!

“So, Mr... Spock. Truth or dare?”

It was one of those boring shifts in interstellar space, without even an asteroid to distract the crew from the mind-numbing void sailing past them. So much for boldly going when the your destination was still another two uneventful days away! In these cases, the bridge crew spent most of their time chatting about this and that, ship's business and gossip. Sometimes, when Captain Kirk and Spock were both elsewhere, they started playing quite juvenile games, like Truth or Dare. Other times, they didn't even bother waiting for the most senior officers to leave.

This day in particular, McCoy and Scotty were both on the bridge, one because of sheer boredom, the other “to evaluate the ship's performance with new parameters”. (Someone had dropped a biological stink bomb in Engineering and despite the ship's climate control the smell was sticking to everything, other engineers included.)

“What will it be?” Leonard looked at Spock, who had yet to participate in the game.

“Given the alternative, truth” Spock sighed. Chekov had already dared Sulu to walk to the Rec Lounge and back with his shirt off and Spock had no desire to see what the ship's doctor could come up with for him.

“Allright, then,” the doctor said and paused for several seconds, grinning. “Who are you in love with?”

Silence fell.

“Len, I don't think that's fair,” Uhura stated. “And you're not a middle-schooler.”

“Neither are you, Uhura, and you asked Scotty about his first kiss,”

“Still unfair,” she replied.

“Now, mind you, Spock, I'm not asking this question willy-nilly. I'm more observant than people give me credit for, you know, and if it is who I think it is, I can tell you that it's not unrequited, quite the opposite.”

“Mr Spock, I'm not going to force you, but I do think that the doctor's right. I keep my eye on some things and I've got a fair idea myself.” Scotty added, giving in to his inner thirteen-year old.

“It is a matter of course,” Spock began, staring at the ground, “that this is to be of utmost confidentiality. I consider you to be my friends, some of the best.” He took a deep breath.

“The person who I am in love with is the Captain,” he said quietly.

The doors of the bridge whoosed open.

“Captian on the bridge!” cried Chekov nearly hysterically.

The crew immediately turned around, those who hadn't known reeling from the revelation and those who had internally smiling smugly. Spock's ears burned green as he stood behind the captain, hoping that such a position would keep anyone from noticing his obvious embarassment.

“Mr Sulu, status report,” Kirk said, taking his place in the chair.

“Mr Spock is in love with you,” Sulu blurted out, flinching the moment he realised what he had said.

The reaction was explosive. Scotty dropped the pen he had been fiddling with, Uhura gasped. Doctor McCoy looked away in horror. Chekov just stared at Sulu, aghast. Spock had to take a steady grip on the back of the chair to not fall over in horror.

“Mr Sulu, I'll have no more of that. Spock,” he said, looking up. “Is this true? Because, if so, I-”

“It is, Captain- Jim. Although I would have preferred” here he shot a pointed glance at Sulu, who was wishing to be beamed up to somewhere about fifteen lightyears away from there. “I would have preferred to tell the Captain myself.”

Kirk stood up and turned to Spock.

“I'd normally say we should do this in private.”

“That would be logical under normal circumstances, yes,” Spock replied tentatively.

“To hell with normal. I've waited too long.”

Kirk's palms were sweating. _Damnit, this may be your best chance yet, he wants you, you want him,_ he chastised himself. _Now go for it!_

He barely had time to finish the thought before Spock clumsily wrapped his arms around the captain and pressed his lips to the other man's.

Jim was warm and soft, all curves and heat and it had been years, a lifetime since Spock had felt _want_ this strong but they were on the bridge.

“I apologise for the temporary distraction. Captain, shall we retreat? We have much to discuss.”

“Yes, I think so,” Jim said with a coy smile. “We... would be better off in private, I think.”

The pair left the bridge, walking side by side.

 

“Sulu, you are the biggest idiot in the fleet,” Chekov said flatly. “Well done.”


End file.
